Role-Play Logs - (11-02-16)
Anakin JaredTrio RP? *6:35Emerald PupSure * *Sits on bed, clawing mattress* *It's snowing early this year! :D *6:36Anakin Jared *Drags own claw on neck cause of bastard throat* :) *6:36Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Snoozing under the mattress.* *6:37Emerald PupStop clawing your neck, AJ! *It'll make it worse. *(But look man I feel you I hate sore throats with a burning passion, no pun intended) *(Can you talk? Like does it hurt to speak) *6:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZPain on the skin does nothing against the pain on the inside. *Opens one eye, mumbling half to myself and half to Anakin.* *6:38Emerald PupOh gosh there Asmo goes with their half-asleep random life quotes again *6:38Anakin Jared(It sometimes feels like it's poking down at my neck, and during that feeling if I cough, I cough excessive.) *(I nearly threw up 2 times cause of it) *6:39Emerald Pup *throws a wad of cotton under the bed to hit Asmo* *(Is it a continuous soreness or does it only happen when you cough/swallow/speak, etc) *6:39Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Breathe through your mouth. Deep, deep breaths. Do you feel any phlegm or anything?) *6:39Anakin Jared *Patrols in a set pattern around the trio* *6:39Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Hisses and bats at the cotton wad.* *6:40Anakin Jared(@Asmo Yes @Skit Only happen when I cough) *6:40Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Wait ... Did we not log that one Trio RP where we were messing around in the woods or something?) *6:41Emerald Pup(Oh. Ohhh I HATE that. @Anakin) *6:41Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Cough out the phlegm the best you can. It'll help considerably.) *6:41Anakin Jared(If puke doesn't come first @Asmo) *6:42Emerald PupWait no *(Maybe you should let the phlegm come out and its due time. Don't try to force it( *(force a cough*) * *in its due time *6:42Anakin Jared(Where my fear of heights took please? @Asmo's question) *6:42Emerald Pup(I'm on a roll apparently) *6:43Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Whenever you cough, try to spit it out I meant--don't force it. Didn't mean to imply that.) *6:43Emerald Pup(Oh yeah) *6:43Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I don't think so? @Anakin That one where we were batting at each other's ears and stuff.) *6:43Emerald Pup *bats Asmo* *6:43Anakin Jared(....Iwanttoseeititsoundssocute) *6:44Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I don't think anyone logged it.) *6:44Emerald Pup(Itwasuvu) *(...aye) *6:44Anakin Jared(.....*CRIES INTENSELY ON ASMO*) *(*LET THE TEARS RUSH DOWN HIS FUR LIKE BLOOD FROM A WOUND*) *6:44Emerald Pup....are you guys whispering to each other about crying on each other? *6:44Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I'm still half-asleep, mumbling.* *6:45Emerald Pup *bats at Asmo again just to annoy them* *6:45Anakin Jared(I assume we're in a house* *6:45Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(//awkwardly lets the tears run on my fur) *6:45Anakin Jared)* *6:45Emerald Pup(//that sound poetic) *6:45Anakin Jared *Leaves the room, shutting the door* *6:46Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Opens both my eyes, and stares at Skit with a wide-eyed expression, left eye glowing cyan.* *6:46Emerald Pup(And while he sobs against me, his agony of a lost memory overwhelming him, I allow his tears to run down my fur *lighting changes, some music in the background, some random guy from the street giving vocals*) *6:46Anakin Jared(SANS? :D) *6:46Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(XDDDD @Skit) *6:46Emerald PupHi Sleeping Beauty. *throws head over side of the mattress to see them* *6:47Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(No. I had my eye before the full game came out. Sans can drink himself to death on mustard.) *(At least it's not both yellow and cyan. Then that would be Sans.) *6:47Anakin Jared(....I imagine Asmo in a sleeping beauty princess dress now.) *6:47Emerald PupAre you beautiful yet? You sleep a lot. *(...anakinwhy) *6:48Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZHello, dearest canine companion. *Mumbles in a minor British accent that honestly doesn't match me at all.* *6:48Emerald Pup *yelps in surprise* *WHOA DUDE *YOU'VE SLEPT SO MUCH YOU'VE BECAME A DIFFERENT CAT. *6:49Anakin Jared *Goes through the front door, then looks up, witnessing dark clouds soon to cover the whole sky* *6:49Emerald PupOr is this your true self *Have you been hiding your true self from us all this time *6:49Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Mumbles at the slightly dirty floor.* Dirty dirty dirty dirty ... *Scratches at the wooden planks, still murmuring.* *6:49Emerald Pup *leans in closer to Asmo, ORISITASMO'S, face* *6:49Anakin Jared(THIS ISN'T EVEN HIS FINAL FORRRRRM) *6:49Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Asmodiramsay.) *6:49Emerald PupWAIWHA *Are you saying my face is dirty?! I wash it thrice a day! * *notices Asmo playing with the dirty floor* Oh. *So you're interested in the floor now. *Aye aye aye, cat. You've slept so much you've gone bonkers. *throws another wad of cotton at them* *6:51Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Crawls out from under the mattress, and begrudgingly takes note of the filth clinging to my belly fur.* Bloody Hell. *(I'd totally just replace Asmodium with Cassie so that the accent actually fits but alas. xD) *6:52Emerald PupEugh, gross! Dunno why you sleep under the mattress anyway! *I mean, it's under a MATTRESS. *Just USE THE MATTRESS. * *hops off bed* Eugh, go clean yerself up or something. *6:52Anakin Jared *After a bit of aggressive hunting, splatters a dead rat corpse on the window of the room Skit and Asmo are in* *6:52Emerald Pup *shrieks* *WHAT THE--- *6:53Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Mosies over to the window--and a dead rat bangs on the window.* *6:53Emerald PupWE'RE UNDER ATTACK *HECK NO *6:53Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Throws open the window, tears a wooden plank out of the floor with a nail in it, and throws it in the direction the rat came from* *6:53Emerald PupAsmo go hide back under the mattress *quickly scans room for weapon of some sort* *Oryoucandothat *6:54Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Leaps out the window, slides down the roof, and pounces into Anakin's direction.* * *1:27Anakin Jared*Walks up to Asmo, with a "wth" expression, drops 3 dead mice from mouth* Do you ALWAYS respond with a frickin' brick to someone's face?! *That would've sat on my head and break my neck! *1:29Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Smirks.* Hey, at least I wasn't throwing dead rotting rats at windows. *Waves my paw up and down, before bumping it up Anakin's chin and strolling back inside.* *1:30Anakin Jared*Climbs through the window, carrying the 4 mice in* *1:31Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I saunter around the rooms.* *1:31Emerald Pup*claws at carpet* *1:32Anakin JaredWell, here's lunch, breakfast, dinner, whatever. **Looks at one of the planks torn from the ground, then looks at Asmo* *Bruh. **Gives the 2 mice to you both each* **Lays on the floor in the corner* *1:34Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Picks up the tiny mouse by the tail, and tosses it around, batting it about.*